


Change in My Life

by Highlander_II



Series: None Goes His Way Alone [14]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: 100_situations, F/M, alter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-12
Updated: 2009-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House plays the 'what if' game and Wilson questions his motives. Pre-S1, Post-infarction</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change in My Life

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=100_situations)[100_situations](http://www.livejournal.com/users/100_situations/), based on the table in [this post](http://highlander-ii.dreamwidth.org/299704.html#cutid1).
> 
>  
> 
> I've maintained canon events through Season 5 with one exception – House never started seeing 'dead people' and did not end up in the asylum. That's where the divergence occurs and the 'AU timeline' begins.
> 
>  
> 
> All of these 100 ficlets were written starting in May of 2009 and finishing by June/July of that same year.

"One change of the timeline and everything could be different," he says.

"Everything?" Wilson asks.

House grunts. "Lots of things, then." He crutches down the hallway annoyed that Wilson is dampening his fantasy life.

Wilson frowns as they walk. "What timeline are we altering here?"

"The 'Stacy leaves me timeline'," House responds over his shoulder, eyebrows raised.

Wilson actually balks at that statement. "Because this is all about the bad thing Stacy did to you."

House glares. "She left me."

"And it has nothing to do with you pushing her away?"

"We're talking about altered timelines here. In my new timeline, she never left me. She also didn't mangle my leg."

"Why stop there? Don't even have the infarction at all."

House grins. "Oh, in my version of events, I'm a world-class pianist and world-renowned physician with two good legs and my perfect girlfriend."

"Perfect girlfriend?" This was an intriguing thought.

"She lets me do what I want and doesn't complain about my hookers."

"Right."

Another frown. "You don't think Stacy would go for that?"

Wilson shakes his head and holds up a hand, indicating he wants nothing more to do with this conversation.

"What would you change? How would you make things better?" House challenges.

"We wouldn't have this conversation. This – this is not you. You don't play the 'what if' game for your own life."

"You don't know that."

"Of course I do," Wilson counters. "You're always the one railing that wishing things were different doesn't change anything."

"It doesn't," House concedes. "Doesn't mean that using the game to rile you up isn't any fun."

"Go back to work, House."


End file.
